Of Cats and Wolves
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Maka is the adoptive daughter of Blair who is the leader of a group simply know as the Cats. Soul is the soul of Virgil who leads the Wolves. Can the union of these two youths help the groups find peace?
1. Chapter 1

A cloaked figure placed a basket on an orphanage's door step knocking loud enough to get the attention of someone inside before backing away and out of sight. Inside the basket was a baby girl sound asleep unaware of what was going on or where she was. the baby's eyes popped open and she began to wail.

A blond woman opened the door and looked door before scooping her up "you poor dear why someone would just abandon such a cute little thing." the baby calmed and the woman took her inside.

Age five

The woman Marie named the girl Maka. With Maka as the youngest and constant rejections for adoptions Marie was closer to Maka to then any of the other children. Even at the age of five Maka could almost beat Marie at a battle of wits. Marie knew this but she had a trick up her sleeve Reverse psychology.

Maka sat in her corner book in her lap she didn't have to look up to see Marie standing above her "Marie I'm not going."

Marie smiled a schemer's smile "But Maka they're looker for an older child and you're the oldest here so please."

Maka stood putting a book mark in her book to Mark her place "Alright I'm coming."

Marie smiled "goody now come on they're waiting."

When they entered Maka couldn't help but stare as a woman walked in the man looked normal enough but the woman her hair was purple. There was something was off with this woman.

Maka crossed her arms and pouted "You talked me up."

Marie smiled "Yes yes I did."

The woman stood and walked around the table and hugged Maka "Aren't you precious you wanna come home with us."

The man sighed deeply "Blair she can't breathe."

Blair released Maka and when she was free Maka bolted out of the room leaving them staring at the empty chair.

Marie let out a weak laugh "If you don't mind waiting I'll go talk to her."

Marie entered Maka's room and found Maka packing her things in a suite case. Moving at an easy pace as she arranged books at the bottom of the suite case before placing her close of top of it.

Marie sat on a empty place on the bed "Maka why are you packing?"

Maka zipped the suite case "I'm going with them this would be good for me." she smiled "plus my cuteness is started to drop any longer I might not get adopted."

Marie smiled "This will be good for you Maka I hope you are happy with this." Marie stood and left the room.

Maka was led to a car that appeared to cost a lot. Mifune opened to door Letting Blair and Maka into the back seat before getting in on the driver side.

Blair settled herself before she turned to Maka "So what's your name."

Maka looked down at her hands "Maka miss."

Blair smiled and hugged Maka "Maka you can call me mama you don't have to call me miss."

Maka nodded "Okay mama but what about him?" she pointed to Mifune."

Mifune spoke in an even tone "Mifune is fine Miss." he looked at the review mirror his eyes finding Blair's "We'll be home soon miss."

Blair smiled "Thank you Mifune."

Mifune pulled into a fairly large estate and right up to the main door and let them out. Blair paused on her way and placed a kiss on Mifune's cheek and gave him the rest of the day to himself and took Maka's hand and led her inside. Blair sat maka at the kitchen and disappeared into another room coming back when a plate of cookies and two wine glasses with a purple liquid in them.

Blair laughed as maka eyed the glass "Maka it's just drape soda."

Maka's mouth made an O shape and began sipping the drink.

Blair took one of the cookies from the plate "Maka have you been to school."

Maka shook her head "Not yet mama but I can go now."

Blair smiled "So Maka what do you like to do?"

Maka smiled "I like books."

Blair nodded "Do you like kitties Maka."

Maka frowned slightly "I wouldn't know I never met one in person."

Blair stood and left the room coming back with a small black cat in her arms "Maka this is pumpkin." Blair place the cat gentle on Maka's lap and pumpkin curled on her lap "She likes you."

Maka smiled "She's a nice kitty mama."

Blair sat down in her seat again smiling and her new daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Age Seven

Blair sat behind Maka brushing back her hair smiling as she did "Maka someone's coming over and he's bringing his son I want you to be nice."

Maka made a confused face "Who is he Mama."

Blair sighed "He's a friend."

Maka nodded "Mama have you met his son?"

Blair smiled "No Maka I haven't but I hear he's very shy that's why I want you to be nice."

Maka nodded "Do you think he'll like Pumpkin."

Blair shrugged tying back Maka's hair "I'm not sure Maka."

Mifune appeared in the doorway "The Evan's are here."

Blair stood helping Maka to her feet "Thank you Mifune."

Blair led Maka to a sitting room where a white haired man sat with a little boy that looked like a mini version of him.

Blair led Maka over "Maka say hello to Mr. Virgil and his son Soul."

Maka looked at Virgil "Hi."

Virgil look her over "She is a cute one Blair but doesn't look you where did she come from."

Blair glared at Virgil "I'll tell you in a bit." she moved to kneel to look Soul in the eye "And you must be Soul aren't you a handsome young man how old are you?"

Soul spoke face hidden behind his hands"I'm eight miss."

Blair stood "Maka why don't you show Soul you swing set while I talk to Virgil?"

Maka nodded pulled Soul along by the arm "Okay mama."

Once the children were out of ear shot Virgil spoke "Does she know what you are or even what an animus is, is right for them to be the next alpha cat and beta wolf?"

Blair sighed walking to a table at the other end of the room "She knows what an animus is and she is right. She doesn't know that I'm an animus and she doesn't even know you and before you ask I've been giving her a little of my magic for about a year know she's be ready when she turns thirteen. Then I'll tell her everything."

Blair and Virgil were enemy's yes but it was simply there different animal forms that made them this way. Blair in her animal form was a cat but when needed she could become a leopard. Virgil in his animal form was a silver wolf a form Soul will inherit when he turns thirteen.

Virgil walked over a small box under his arm "you cancelled our last game I figure it would be a good time for you to make it up to me since I had to bring Soul by."

Blair smiled "You sound confident Virgil."

Virgil smiled showing his fang like teeth "I am I've been playing chess with you since we became Alpha's I know all of you moves."

Blair chuckled "Do you believe so?"

Virgil unfolded the board "I do."

Blair smirked "Set up the game."

Mifune stood watching the children play _"He isn't much like an Alpha's child more like a Beta's."_

Mifune knew the actions of a Beta he was Blair's Beta not her husband. Being her Beta was a stronger bond then marriage. While a marriage can be broken being a marked as her Beta was for life if he died she could not have another.

Maka pulled Soul to the swing set "Come on Soul come swing with me."

Soul silently did as requested dragging his feet to the other swing.

Maka sighed "You're so slow."

Several hours later Virgil and retrieved Soul and they took their leave to go home. Maka lay her head on her Mama's lap sleeping were Blair was nursing a headache. They had played one game of chess but said game went on for the entire visit and yet the game ended in a draw. Maka had told Blair that she liked playing with Soul despite the fact that he rarely talked to her and hoped they could play again Blair had smiled and said that she would be seeing a lot of Soul in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Age Fifteen

Maka glared as a pack of wolves paced her home. Mifune was out there somewhere she knew this because she saw the bodies fall one by one. She was angry and puzzled at the same time who were these wolves she thought she was on good terms with the silver wolves.

A voice spoke from at her feet "It's because they aren't silver wolves."

Maka looked down see Pumpkin "I always forget you can talk."

The cat rolled her eyes "If you sit down and talk to me every now and again you wouldn't."

Maka sat on her bed with a huff "I now you smart mouth cat."

The door opened and a cloaked figure stepped in "You go a smart mouth you to Kitten."

Maka shifted her nails into claws and turned "Who are and why do you want with me."

The figure flipped up his hood as he grabbed her arm "Maka easy it's me."

Maka let her nails shift back "Soul what's going on who are those wolves."

Soul looked out the window "that's my uncle's pack he's been trying for years to take over ours I pray you never met him."

Maka stared at him "If they want you dead how'd you get in here?"

Soul smirked "My father and uncle's scents are close enough that they let me through." he walked toward the closet and tossed a back pack on the bed "Get in the bag Maka I'll get you out of here."

Maka grabbed an album from the shelf and shifted into her cat form and arranged the things in the bag and hopped in. Soul closed the bag and turned to leave.

Pumpkin hissed at Soul "What no get in the bag Pumpkin?"

Soul thought a moment "Nah you annoy me."

Maka growled from the bag "Soul."

Soul stopped and but the bag down and opened it "Get in the bag Pumpkin."

Pumpkin strutted over to the bag and jumped inside "Was that so hard?"

Soul just growled and walked out. Soul entered the house he shared with his father after his mother and brother were killed and stepped into his father's study and found him hunch over his desk.

Soul placed a hand on his shoulder "Father relax what are you doing any way?"

Virgil sat up rubbing his eyes "Nothing just taxes where you able to get her."

Soul nodded "Yes father she's resting."

Virgil nodded "Good she'll be safe here what about Blair and Mifune?"

Soul shook his head "Mifune was taking them but I didn't see Blair I assumed she was in a safe room."

Virgil nodded "I'll send the others to get the rest of her things tomorrow."

Soul nodded "Yes father."

Virgil turned "Now return to her she needs some form of comfort now you Beta must be kept safe."

Soul smirked "Will do father." he turned and left the room leaving his father alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Age Seventeen

Pumpkin pushed on Maka's Check "Wake up hey lesson hey lesson wake up your running late."

Soul sat up with a groan and removed himself from Maka "One furry little alarm clock I will get you."

Maka sat up and tapped Soul on the nose "No eating Pumpkin She's family."

Soul eyed the talking cat "She would also be tasty."

Maka turned pajama shirt rolling up her stomach as she turned her claws came out "If you even joke like that again I'll scratch you so deep you'll need stitches."

Soul stood a tingle went down his spine "Babe you know I love when you dig your claws into my back you haven't done that since you went in heat."

Maka tossed Soul his boots as soul grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor "You know I hate talking about that."

Soul smiled put the jeans on "Oh but the fun we've had with that."

Maka stepped inside their walk in closet "Soul your terrible I'm starting to wonder if you only like me for my body."

Soul laughed fully dressed from outside the door "Silly kitten your body's a bonus I love you for you."

Maka came as Pumpkin as standing in front of the bedroom door "Come hurry up the bus will be here soon."

Soul opened door as he grabbed his back pack from the floor "Alright we're going whose bright Idea was it to teach the talking cat to tell time?"

Virgil stood against the wall by the door "I get rather bored being here alone while you're both at school."

Soul turned to his father "Having a talking cat is one thing but you taught her to tell time what are you gonna teacher next?"

Maka grabbed Soul buy the shirt and pulled him toward the door "Come on we need to go."

Pumpkin looked up at Virgil "So what am I learning today?"

Virgil shrugged "I was thinking how to count money and how to use a TV remote."

Pumpkin rubbed her front paw together "I've waited to learn so for so long."

Virgil smiled "Then game of checkers."

Pumpkin throated off "Seems like you have our day planned now it's time to feed the kitty."

Maka and Soul loaded on the bus moving toward the back with the friends. Their friends were human and had no idea of Soul and Maka's animal forms.

Liz spoke with a laugh as Soul sat pulling Maka to sit on his lap and she lend into him " if it isn't Death high's cutest couple ."

Maka glared at her "Must you always us that?"

Liz pulled out a yearbook "I can't argue with facts Maka."

"Wait what?" Maka snatched the yearbook "Soul Evans and Maka Neko are vote as Death highs cutest couple of their junior class." Maka stared at the page "How did you get this these aren't suppose to be on sale until three days from now?"

Liz smiled and snatched the yearbook "Since I work on the yearbook I get an advanced copy."

Soul laughed "Who'd we beat?"

Liz shrugged I honestly don't know if you had an opponent."

Black Star sat up "What I get?"

Liz flipped through the yearbook "Most like to be in the Olympics and Tsubaki got what I surprise nicest smile Kid got most likely to be president and Patti got most like to travel I predict Africa."

Patti nodded "I wanna help giraffes."

Liz sighed "How did I know."

Maka looked up "Looks like we're here."

Soul followed as Maka stood "Yeah." he muttered sarcastically


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil sat playing Halo Pumpkin on his shoulder acting as his cortana. He'd been playing since the cat had beaten him at checkers. be thought killing some aliens would help to heal his wounded pride. That was five missions ago. He'd taken a liking to the game It wasn't the first of his Son's games he'd taken a liking to the first one was if he remember correctly 'Devil May Cry' He'd started with the prequel and realized that one of the characters shared his name that I guess is what caused him to enjoy it.

Pumpkin pointed at the screen with her paw "On your left."

Virgil without using his scope he shot the alien through the head "Got it."

Pumpkin looked down at the map "It's just a head."

Virgil Jumped in the warthog and drove to the became "this is it the final battle."

After what felt like hours of fighting Virgil got the boss down to wear tossing a grenade would kill it.

Virgil looked over his shoulder "One grenade is all it will take."

Pumpkin sat on her back legs front paws folded in prayer "O Lord, bless this thy hand grenade, that with it thou mayst blow thine enemies to tiny bits, in thy mercy."

Virgil stared "You've been watching Monty Python haven't you?"

Pumpkin opened one eye "Yes that was a quote from Monty python and the holy grail."

Virgil tossed the grenade it hit the boss and went off there was a golden cross that appeared and burned the boos with a white light.

Virgil stared at the screen as the credits rolled "Did you just see that it was a."

Pumpkin's mouth hung open "Holy Hand Grenade."

Virgil nodded "Yep I beat the last one what now?"

Pumpkin hopped off his shoulder "Well you could always look for a way to get my human form back that would open up a whole new realm of things we could do."

Virgil stared "Are you offering Sex if I get your human form back I don't even know if your legal in your human form I don't know what to think about that."

Pumpkin hopped on his lap "My human form is thirty so I'm legal but I am younger than you by two years."

Virgil nodded letting a deep yawn "Alright I'll start tomorrow."

Pumpkin jumped on his shoulder and smacked him with her paw "No you start now Kitty want to people a person again fix me damn it!"

Virgil stood "Alright let's begin I can't promise it won't take time."

Pumpkin trotted after him "I'm okay with that."


	6. Chapter 6

I want to continue this but my well of ideas has run dry for this so please if have an idea please share.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul didn't have to see the fist to know a punch was coming. He caught the first a gripped with more force than a human should have. He sent a punch of his own only to have it caught.

"Hello Blake." Soul growled

Soul's enemy had the appearance of an inverted soul. He was pale with black hair and blue eyes his build matched Soul's.

Blake growled "I thought we told you to get out of town?"

Soul smirked "Nothing you can do will scare me."

Blake sighed "Why must you be stubborn?"

"Because he doesn't know when he's beaten." A new girl stated

She had Maka's build strawberry blond hair and orange eyes.

Blake smiled "I do believe you're right Lilith."

Maka rolled her eyes " Since when is she ever right?"

Lilith glared her "Did you say something pussy?"

Maka laughed "I knew you stupid didn't know you were deaf to bitch."

Lilith bared her teeth "Do you want to die cat I would take care of it personally all you have to do is ask."

Blake turned "We have something that might convince you,bring him in boys.

A pair of black haired young men drug in a half dead looking boy around Patti's age. His hair was a faded pink he was pale he had on faded jeans and a purple black shirt.

Blake chuckled "I think this mouth belongs to you be glad I didn't eat him."

Maka growled "I knew you were a monster but I never thought you'd commit cannibalism."

Blake lifted his boot to kick her "You don't get it do you?" He chuckled "We follow the laws of nature he's prey nothing more."

Maka caught his foot knocking him to the ground "In that case you're skipping lengths in the food chain messing with me is one thing but when you mess with someone like Chrona who does know how to defend himself that's where i draw the line." She clenched her fists at her side her claws digging into her palms "If i could use my powers here i'd claw out your beating heart i know you aren't using it."

Soul Chrona over his shoulders "Come on Maka let's get him to the nurse."

Soul layed Chrona on the bed as gently as he could.

Maka sat on one of the chairs outside hand on her knees "Maybe I shouldn't be Soul's anymore all I've done is cause problems."

Soul looked down at her "Don't you ever say that again you haven't done anything wrong."

Maka looked up at him tear trails flowing from her eyes "Because of me Chrona got hurt."

Soul sighed wiping her tears "Maka if not Chrona it would've just been someone else."

Maka stood nodding "We need to get to class."

Soul gave Chrona one last look before following her out.


End file.
